


the first snow

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I thought about Luke and Lorelai from Gilmore Girls as I wrote this tbh, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow of the year was Karen’s favorite day. She’d always loved snow, she loved watching it fall, she loved standing in the middle of the yard and letting the flakes fall on her hair. Snow was Karen’s favorite thing about the winter months. Frank hated snow and frequently referred to it as “Satan’s dandruff.”. It was wet, it was cold, it was slippery, and it made his life a living hell.</p><p>So naturally, the two of them, with very different opinions about snow, would just happen to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first snow

The first snow of the year was Karen’s favorite day. She’d always loved snow, she loved watching it fall, she loved standing in the middle of the yard and letting the flakes fall on her hair. Snow was Karen’s favorite thing about the winter months. Frank  _hated_  snow and frequently referred to it as “Satan’s dandruff.”. It was wet, it was cold, it was slippery, and it made his life a living hell.

So naturally, the two of them, with very different opinions about snow, would just happen to fall in love.

The first snow of the year was December 10 and Karen knew it had snowed over the night when her eyes first opened, ten minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. Every year she would know when the first snow happened, even before she looked out the window. Karen sat up and switched her phone alarm off, climbed out of bed slowly, and walked over to one of the windows in their bedroom. She peaked out the curtain and smiled to herself as she saw their yard coated in snow.

Knowing better to wake up Frank for something as silly as snow, Karen left their bedroom and went downstairs to make a pot of coffee. Years of being with Frank, she had gotten used to taking it with no cream or sugar, although whenever Frank made the coffee in the morning, she made sure to remember to take a few packets of sugar with her to work. How he could drink it as dark and bitter as he could was beyond her.

With a mug of coffee in her hands, a blanket in her arms and her jacket on, Karen walked out into their front porch, cleared a spot off of the front steps and sat down to admire the sights.

* * *

 

Frank was used to waking up without Karen, as he did most mornings, so when he woke up and the spot next to him had lost its body heat, he wasn’t alarmed. Annoyed, but not alarmed. It took him a few minutes to get out of bed and head towards the bathroom, catching sight of the open curtains by the dresser. He groaned as he saw the frost covered windows, he knew exactly what it was and now he definitely knew where Karen was.

He walked downstairs and stopped by the coffee pot to dump out the weak coffee that Karen had brewed earlier and made a another, much stronger (and by Frank’s standards, better) coffee. Karen was constantly telling him that they should just get a second coffee pot, but Frank kind of enjoyed watching Karen not realize that that he’d made another pot of coffee when she had her second cup of the day. It might be a  _little_  mean, but the face that she made when she took a sip amused the hell out of him.

Frank made a mug of coffee, walked to the front door to grab his jacket and put on his boots before he joined Karen on the front porch. “Mornin’.” He mumbled as he walked up behind her.

Karen craned her head back to look at him and smiled over her shoulder, watching as he came and sat down next to her on the top step. “Good morning.” She said, leaning over to kiss his cheek as he settled next to her.

Frank grunted a bit as if to say there was no such thing as a good morning when there was snow on his car, but didn’t want to ruin this for Karen, so he stayed silent. He held his coffee with one hand and wrapped his free arm around her, tugging her body close against his. Karen rest her head on his shoulder, a smile still on her face.

They stayed like that for another twenty minutes before Karen got up and went back inside to get ready for work. Frank waited a moment before setting his mug of mostly gone coffee down, heading over to the cars to scrape the frost off the windows and shovel a path for Karen. It took him much longer than he would have liked and when he turned around, he saw a mischievous looking Karen with a snowball in her hand.

Frank narrowed his eyes at Karen, pointing his finger at her. “Don’t you dare,” He warned, taking to steps to the side. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba–” He didn’t get out snowball before he was hit straight in the chest. “Goddammit.” He growled playfully. He saw it coming, this happened every day on the first snow since they’d started seeing each other. “You’re gonna get it.” Frank said, reaching down and, with bare hands, balling snow into his own hands.

He threw a snowball at her legs, with half the force that he could have used as to not actually hurt her, and ducked behind the bed of his truck as she prepared a snowball in retaliation.

“I surrender!” Frank called out to Karen ten minutes into their snowball fight, coming out from behind his truck. “I surrender.” He repeated as he slowly came around to behind Karen’s car from behind her.

“Like I’m going to fall for  _that_!” Karen squealed as Frank came up behind her and lifted her up in the air, her back against his chest. She laughed as he walked her around the car and set her down by the drivers side. “Have a good day, Mr. Castle.” Karen said, turning around to face him with a bright smile on her face. She knew what his plans involved today, looking through the folder she had created for him through the things she’d written about at work. That was how it worked now.

Frank nodded and brought his hands to her face to smooth out her blonde hair, cupping her face and leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead. “Have a good day,  _Mrs._  Castle.” He murmured against her forehead. He took a step away from her, watching as Karen climbed into her car and drove away.

Frank hated snow, but he started to figure that something that made Karen smile like  _that_  couldn’t be that bad.

 

 


End file.
